Psychopaths
In addition to battling thousands of zombies. Frank West, Chuck Greene, Nick Ramos, and Dick Baker must also deal with psychopaths: humans who have either gone mad due to the zombie outbreak or are otherwise corrupt or evil and thus serve as the games' bosses. Defeating them usually has a beneficial side-effect such as access to new areas, rescuing certain survivors, and/or unique weapon drops. Incidentally, not all of the "psychopaths" are genuinely insane. For example, the Convicts are a trio of criminals who escaped prison, commandeered a military Humvee and are simply taking advantage of the outbreak by causing chaos without having to worry about the police. Jo Slade is simply a crooked cop doing whatever she wants. The Looters rob Fortune City, taking advantage of the fact that nobody can stop them. Brock Mason is a cold-blooded career soldier assigned to contain the Willamette incident at any cost. Snowflake is simply a hungry Tiger, but can be rescued. Cletus Samson and the Hall Family are just overly cautious and kill anyone who they deem a threat. At times, the game considers normal people to be psychopaths until defeated for the storyline. Isabela Keyes, for example, is entirely sane, but must be defeated by Frank in combat to get her to listen to him. Afterwards, she becomes an ally and plays a major role in the story. And Diego who went into shock after discovering the zombie that was believed to have started an outbreak in a basketball game had the number 4 tattooed onto his neck, just like himself which made him go into shock attacking Nick as a result. Others, like Kent Swanson and Kenny, appear to be friendly at first, but later become psychopaths. But some bosses like Kenny or Paul Carson, can be saved as a survivor after defeating them. Similarities Although almost nothing about all the psychopaths is identical, there are a few minor similarities that stand out. Most psychopaths will usually drop some combination of unique weapons, combo cards, keys, or books. Most psychopaths also have hostages. *'Last Words': They spend their last moments talking about something before finally succumbing to their wounds. **'Cliff Hudson': Talks about how he became insane after he lost his granddaughter to the zombies. **'Steven Chapman': Wonders who will take care of his store after he dies. **'Jo Slade': Insults Frank before she dies. **'Kent Swanson': Asks Frank to take a picture of him. **'Larry Chiang': Giggles creepily as he dies. **'Carlito Keyes': Takes off his locket and tells Frank to give it to Isabela. **'Ted Smith': Tries to call Snowflake over to feed off of him. **'Brent Ernst': Talks to his dead girlfriend. **'Roger Withers': Stabs Reed with a dagger and says he had always wanted to kill Reed. **'Chuck Greene': Tells "Katey" he's glad she's okay, and that's all that matters. **'Dylan Fuentes': Makes a lewd remark. **'Teddy Lagerfeld': Begs Nick not to hurt him before dying from a heart attack. *'Accidental Death': They are stumbling from their defeat, eventually landing themselves to a terrible, and usually gruesome, accident. **'Cletus Samson': Gets killed by the zombified James Ramsey, whom he had previously shot. **'Adam MacIntyre': Falls stomach first onto his chainsaws, slicing open his torso until he bleeds out, laughing himself to death. **'Sean Keanan': Goes to his altar and offers praise to his idol, which falls over and stabs him through the eye. **'Brock Mason': Falls off his tank, right into a crowd of zombies. **'Jed Wright': Stumbles into a pile of cars, causing the car atop to fall down and crush him. **'Leon Bell': Sets himself on fire when performing a motorcycle donut. **'Antoine Thomas': Tries to get a grip on a counter, but falls head-first into a deep fryer. **'Randy Tugman': Gets eaten by his zombified past wife, which he mistakes for Danni. **'Seymour Redding': Falls onto a rotating saw blade. **'Harjit Singh': Stumbles into a tank of Queens and is stung to death. **'Evan MacIntyre': Knocks over a canister of liquid nitrogen onto himself and freezes to death. **Raymond Sullivan : Torn in half as he tries to get in his helicopter. **'Albert Contiello': Disembowels himself open using his surgical saw while, under the effects of his own drug, hallucinating zombies attacking him. **'Darlene Fleischermacher': Chokes on her own vomit. **'Jherii Gallo': Pulls down a trophy stand and crushes herself. *'Suicide': They realise their inevitable fate and decide to end their suffering early. **'Brandon Whittaker': Slits his throat with a piece of glass after realising he has been bitten. **'Carl Schliff': Grabs a bomb package and holds it in his hands, blowing himself up in the explosion. **Amber/Crystal Bailey: Proclaims she cannot live without her "other half", and proceeds to stab herself in the abdomen. **'Dwight Boykin': Blows himself up with a grenade to avoid turning into a zombie. **'Zhi Wong': Talks about the miserable aspects of his life, then decapitates himself. Dead Rising Psychopaths *See Dead Rising Psychopaths for more information* *Carlito Keyes *Isabela Keyes *Steven Chapman *Larry Chiang *Brock Mason *Cletus Samson *Kent Swanson *Convicts - Sam Franklin, Reginald Jenkins and Miguel Sanchez *Adam MacIntyre *Cliff Hudson *Jo Slade *Hall Family - Roger Hall, Jack Hall and Thomas Hall *Sean Keanan *Paul Carson Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Psychopaths *See Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Psychopaths for more information* *Jed Wright Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths *See Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths for more information* *Tyrone King *The Twins - Amber and Crystal *Sgt. Dwight Boykin *Raymond Sullivan *Leon Bell *Antoine Thomas *Bibi Love *Seymour Redding *Brent Ernst *Randy Tugman *Hunters - Big Earl Flaherty, Deetz Hartman, Derrick Duggan and Johnny James *Carl Schliff *Ted Smith and Snowflake *Roger Withers and Reed Wallbeck *Mark Bradson and Pearce Stephens *Brandon Whittaker Dead Rising 2: Case West Psychopaths *Harjit Singh *Marian Mallon Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths *See Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths for more information* *Tyrone King *The Twins - Amber and Crystal *Sgt. Dwight Boykin *Stacey Forsythe *Antoine Thomas *Bibi Love *Chuck Greene *Seymour Redding *Brent Ernst *Randy Tugman *Hunters - Big Earl Flaherty, Deetz Hartman, Derrick Duggan and Johnny James *Carl Schliff *Ted Smith and Snowflake *Roger Withers and Reed Wallbeck *Mark Bradson and Pearce Stephens *Evan MacIntyre *Brandon Whittaker Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths *Hunter Thibadeuax *Sgt. Hilde Schmittendorf *Diego Martinez *Ronald "Red" Jackson *Gen. John Hemlock *Harry "Zhi" Wong *Albert Contiello *Darlene Fleischermacher *Dylan Fuentes *Jherii Gallo *Theodore Lagerfeld Jr. *Kenny Dermot Psychopath Groups *True Eye - Lead by Sean Keanan. *Special Forces and Scout Bots - Lead by Brock Mason. *Looters *Mercenaries - Lead by TK. *TK's Associate - Lead by TK. *Security Guards - Guarding the Phenotrans complex, they use Flash Grenades and Security AR. *Zombie Handler - Employees that are in charge of "controlling" zombies, such as luring them into pens and to the harvest room. They wear protective suits and gas masks, and wield Electric Prods. *Hazard Units *Thugs *Bikers - Lead by Hunter Thibodeaux Machines *UH-60 Blackhawk *XML Prototype Tank - Piloted by Brock Mason. *TK's Helicopter - Piloted by an unnamed pilot and TK, with an unnamed bodyguard as the gunner. *Power Drill - Controlled by TK. *Armored Van - Controlled by TK and the Mercenaries. *Stacey's Robot Others *Survivors in the Infinite Mode or Sandbox Mode *Kent DeMare - a well-dressed survivor who refuses to return a locket that he bought, and attacked Nick for giving him an order. *Big D - a pimp who wants Nick to kill a stripper, but is a strong survivor, leaving Nick to make a choice. *Phil - A greedy man who wants to claim his wife's will and all the money that comes with it. He then decides to kill Nick, Warren (his son-in-law), and any other "witnessess." *The Commander - A high Ranking Spec Ops member. He has a high amount of health for a trooper, having a health meter that can be compared to a full-fleged Psychopath. *Gary - If the player decides to fight him instead of bringing Rhonda. Notes *Isabela, Cletus, Paul, Snowflake, Bibi, Diego, and Kenny are the only savable psychopaths. Though, Cletus can only be saved in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. *Throughout the series, Carlito, TK and the Convicts are the only psychopaths that can be fought more than once. While Carlito and TK are fought in different areas during the story, the Convicts just respawn. *The Hall family from Dead Rising is about the same as the Hunters from Dead Rising 2, both being a group of snipers, being all men and none of them having a death scene but both have one opening scene. *TK's bodyguards are actually just different texture models of the Mercenaries. *In Dead Rising, survivors cannot kill psychopaths and Frank has to deal the killing blow. *In Dead Rising, Kent and Carlito are encountered via cutscenes more than once. The Convicts are introduced in one cutscene but can be encountered multiple times. *In Dead Rising 2, if a survivor dealt the killing blow, the psychopaths show up as "Located" in the notebook, instead of "Dead". *In Dead Rising 2, the psychopaths will disappear even if there is a cutscene showing the exact spot they died. *In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, psychopaths' bodies will remain in the spot where they died after the cutscene of their death like in Dead Rising. *In Dead Rising 3 the psychopaths are based off of the Seven Deadly Sins of Christianity: Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride. Category: Psychopaths